warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Tales of Heresy
The Horus Heresey- Kladius System… THIS IS NOT AN CURRENTLY ACTIVE ROLEPLAY! The Kaldius is an ever-changing wonderful and deadly system on the edge of the halo stars. Now it has become even more dangerous with the event of the Horus Heresy. Rules: *If your character cannot do something, they probably can’t *Note that this IS DURING heresy, hence only a select few have Daemonic gifts, being Horus and other primarches. Sorry Run4 *Also noting this is Pre-Heresy many people will have to make new characters, no second founding chapters can join. Sorry *Please ask Permission in the Talk to enter the Role-play, or be invited Don’t forget, your traitorous characters can still be used as loyalists, or even neutrals, split between duty! *Also note that this is when technology is MUCH more common in this era, not as much has been lost, but some have not even be found/made. Please do a bit of research. *No primarchs are going to be part of the role-play unless you are being sent. *Only selected Races may be used. So, NO Tau (They haven’t evolved) Necrons (Not awoken yet) Tyranids (In a completely different galaxy) Inquisition (has not been founded yet, sisters of silence are okay however, just don’t expect to be using quotation marks) and that’s about it! *The Roleplay will only start after the Fires in Heaven role-play had finished and when we have a author for each race. *The community Legions are not to be used *This is a system wide fight, so please state when and where you are. There are seven planets in the system: *'Acheron:' Death World (Chaos base) This highly unstable planet is covered in Lava channels and Volcanoes, no stable piece of land is available, but millennium old Shield generators keep them going, only ONE race can brake it: The Eldar. Long time Chaos hub for cultists, ignored by Imperium, Planet of Chaos Operations, if not in system it is advised you start here. *'Avalon:' Paradise World (Eldar Base) Several hundred attempts by the Imperium of man has been made to colonize this planet and all have disappeared without a trace. The Eldar have based their operations here. There are Webway portals hidden on every planet, only the Eldar know of them and hence can be the only one to activate them. The Eldar are completely unknown to even BE in system, hence you may not presume that they are here. However you can still try to take the planet, your troops just won’t know what hit them. *'Hamlet:' Agriculture World (Imperial Base-Sub) Peaceful Agri world with a few small settlements and hoards of Groxs, their Guardsmen regiment is the best Calvary force in the system, they do not ride horses however but their Grox, giving them the nick-name Lizard boys. *'Gearus:' Forge World (Imperial main-base, do not quickly capture, this role play will be drawn out) Hotley contested Forge World, center of the War, all races in the war are fighting here, the Eldar however are only fighting Chaos Forces. Orks are only fighting the Imperium. *'832-91:' Dead World A barren world with nothing on it. At all. Reasons unknown to Imperium, the Emperor himself has visited this planet recently and ordered it’s destruction the minute he stepped on the surface, he left seconds after. The to be Governor was less than sad happy. The Imperial Fists first goal is to destroy the planet. *'Stone:' Fortress World, owned by Imperial Fists (Hence their base) Stone is an unimaginative yet fitting name for the planet, it is a fortress that has never be broken or captured, no war was been fought on its surface since it was taken by the Imperial Fists in the early days of the Great crusade from a strange lizard type race. This Planet also holds a Giant orbital cannon on its surface named “Pessum ire” *'Agresson:' Ork-held Hive World (Ork base) Agresson has been held by the orks for nearly twenty years, this has been the Imperium main target for many years but was stopped due to the arrival of the Emperor on 832-91 and the forces of chaos. ---- Forces: *Chaos- Jackattack30 *Space marines-Dark Seer, KuHB1aM, Run4urLife! (Legio Custodes) *Imperial Army/Navy- Vegas adict *Ork- Solbur *Eldar- NoFuryLikeMine *Dark Eldar- Available (Do not have a planet) *Sisters of silence-Available (Does not need to be filled) *Mechaniucm-Available (Does not need to be filled) *Lizard boys- Available (Does not need to be filled, whoever takes guard may claim this too) Armies List your force below, what the main characters in your force are and whose perspective it is from. Please sign your name with the four ~~~~ Dark Seer *'Two Companies (12th and 13th companies) of Imperial Fists and a under-strength Regiment of Merican Fusiliers.' **'Lord-Commander:' Savark Von Andranas ***'Other Commander:' Robert Von Andranas **'Imperial Guard Commander:' Brad Schl ***'Other Characters:' Farus, 2nd in command of the 12th company Reason for being in system: Just over year ago The Emperor And Dorn left the system, they left the brothers Andranas and Robert and a regiment of Merican Fusiliers behind to guard the Stone and watch the destruction of 832-91, the brother complement each other well, both are true Imperial Fists but are just as good, in the case of Andranas, better at attacking. But with the orks in system they’ve done more defending then attacking. When the Heresy took place the two looked at the distant Acheron with un-easiness, knowing full well they were highly advanced humans with a primitive mind worshiping False gods. Only three shots are needed to end the war but they need resources from Gearus, they almost have enough resources for the first shot, if the Forge World can be held for a week there first target will be 832-91 by command of the emperor. Then Acheron or Agresson. Whatever the situation Demands. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Kuhblam *'Five Companies (4th, 5th, 6th, 7th and 9th Companies) of Blood Angels, a large detachment of the Fasadian 45th Infantry, and a large Imperial Army naval force in space''' **'Blood Angels detachment commander and 4th Company Hero:' Galerus Hraav (Page coming soon) ***'Blood Angels detachment XO and 5th Company Hero:' Auguso Dionus **'Imperial Army Commander:' Johann Grelreo ***'Other Characters:' Resulas, commander of the 6th Company, Jorgon, commander of the 7th Company, and Augustus, commander of the 9th Company *'Reason for being in system:' Since the Great Crusade began, Galerus and his expedition fleet have remained one of the few dynamic components of the Blood Angels, with most of their brothers having been staged on Terra in case of an impossible attack scenario on Terra. When increased xenos activity began to spike in the Kaldius system and when reports of the Imperial Fists on the defensive, Galerus made all haste to the system, where he has made landfall on Gearus, where the forge world is under siege by numerous forces. Having deployed his massive army alongside other weary, defending Imperial forces, Galerus, his Blood Angels, and the Fasadian 45th will defend the Imperial Citadels, bases, and forge world structures to the best of their abilities. In space, Galerus' fleet has made all haste to augment what is left of the Imperium's local naval forces. Galerus hopefully intends to fix the defense problem and aid his Imperial Fist brothers in any way possible, lending his support to them in an efficient, effective way. Maybe this system can yet be saved by the combined might of the Space Marines. KuHB1aM 12:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Solbur *'Ork WAAAGH' (combined force of several Tribez, comprising approximately a million Orks altogether alongside Gretchin "Orkz-illa-reez", Squigs and Squiggoths. Heavy Feral Ork presence on all the worlds the WAAAGH has attacked and passed through.) **'Undisputed Warlord:' Ghorrgash Skullbuster ***'Everyone Else:' Completely subordinate *'Reason for being in system:' The reason for any Ork's presence in a place of civilisation is always the same and simple enough - to slaughter, trample and pillage any trace of it into nothing but Orky goodness. Skullbuster's forces are no different. A small fragment of the empire destroyed in the Ullanor Crusade, a few Orks who decided it was better to not die against overwhelming odds and instead "runs fer it", for the purpose of "comin' back fer annuver go". So they have, with reinforcements from various Tribez they've gathered under the unified banner of their supremely brutal Warboss to form a massive Waaagh. Initially striking out into the system for the purpose of gaining revenge against "da wimpy 'oomies", but were nonetheless pleasantly surprised when they discovered their foes were already embroiled in bloody conflicts against Chaos traitors, the Eldar and their Dark counterparts. After successfully bringing the Orcs who were otherwise contently occupying the Hive World of Agresson into the fold of his WAAAGH, Ghorrgash now has a solid foothold in the system from which he can stage attacks and regroup on a planetary level. Poor strategy and large dispersal range means that the Ork bands scattered across the system have some level of autonomy, but all defer to him for higher authority in recognition that he can come over there and beat them down if he needs to. Recently, his forces have been mobilising for an assault on Gearus whilst Imperial attention is drawn elsewhere towards the useless, barren 832-91. And so he will throw the Greenskins in his fold against every and any other living creature in the system, unbeatable in the sense that if they all die, they died fighting, so it doesn't count. Solbur 10:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Vegas Adict *'Three Gearus PDF regiments,1 executioner tank regiment,2 Regiments of Gearus Elite and a navy task force of 3 grand cruisers and a variety of cruisers and destroyers' **'Lord General/Admiral:' Ali Sogun **'Executioner Colonel and tank ace:' Zael *'Reason for being in system:' Ali Sogun was left behind as govenor when the system was first brought to compliance by the imperium and mechanicus.Unlike most generals he welcomed the post and under his leadership not only did the system reach the required levels of production it exceeded them and also managed to raise three foundings as well as PDF regiments.However the great crusade ment that the forces they raised were distributed away from the system leaving him with litle to defend his new worlds.Now at the order of the emperor he has thrown of his cushy family life to retake the mantle of a general and destroy the world of 832-91.Vegas adict 19:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) NoFuryLikeMine *'Swordwind army of Biel-tan Eldar, Exodite Dragon Knights of colony' **'Farseer of Biel-tan:' Uriel Caldar ***'Leader of Exodite colony:' Daleth *'Dark Reapers Aspect Temple' **'Exarch of Reaper Temple:' Sarandeer *'Striking Scorpion Aspect Temple' **'Exarch of Scorpion Temple:' Arakas ***'Other Characters:' Pyrian, Dire Avengers Exarch, and Barin, Dragon Knights Captain *'Reason for being in system:' Sensing the corruption on their homeworld and to escape the catastrophe of 'The Fall', a group of Eldar departed and created their new colony on the planet they had named Bailorin, which the mon-keigh had designated Avalon. The set up a series of private webway portals to travel to the other planets within the system to explore and use its resources, while only creating a single webway gate with access to the galaxy-wide webway network. When the other sentient races of the galaxy slowly moved into the system, the Exodites hid their webway gates and retreated back to their colony, only venturing to the other planets when necessary. The galaxy-wide webway gate was lost and is believed to be on the planet designated Stone, hidden in a mountain cavern. It was many years later when the Swordwind army of Biel-tan dropped out of the warp and set up a strong defensive position around the colony and cloaking the fortified area so it could not be easily spotted from any enemy. The Runeseers had foreseen a great war in this system and an ancient lost artifact that could once again be reclaimed, while also protecting their Exodite brethren. Exarch Arakus of the Striking Scorpions immediately set out to the planet designated Gearus to claim the artifact while Exarch Sarandeer of the Dark Reapers and Farseer Uriel Caldar overlook the colony defenses. --NoFuryLikeMine 11:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Run4 Legio Custodes Emissary Expedition (15 Custodian Guards) *'Commander:' Commander Maximus Dercius Vex (Page in the Pipelines) **'Second in Command:' Captain Garrus Devlan Kolya *'Purpose in the System:' When the Emperor left the System just over a year ago, he left fifteen of his finest bodyguards in the System in a supervisory position over his Legions. When Horus spat on his oaths to the Emperor, the Custodes' worst suspicions bore terrible fruit. An army of superhuman veterans had questioned their Loyalties and come up with the wrong answer. In the wake of this horrifying revelation, the Custodes stayed on in the System to keep an eye on the remaining Loyal Legions for any signs of corruption in the ranks. With the sudden rise in Xenos and Traitor activity in the System, the Custodes were called into battle with ever-greater frequency, lending their awe-inspiring prowess to the cause of their Astartes Brothers. Led by the fearsome Constantin Vex, one of the most decorated Legio Custodes in the history of the Order after Valdor himself, the Traitor and Xenos attacks broke upon the Custodians like a wave on the sand, and the back of many an assault was broken by the Custodians as the Space Marines and their corrupted counterparts fought each other to a standstill with the same strategies and techniques and the Orks savagery matched the collected, measured power of the Space Marines. Rather than taking overall command of any of the forces in the System, the Custodians performed quick jumps from planet to planet to lend aid where it was most needed, intending to take part in the most pivotal battles in the war. :''Run4My Talk'' Jackattack30 *6 companies of iron warriors+ a planets population of high-tech cultists + a large fleet located *War-smith: Cruentus Pango *Chaos Sorcerer: Accersitus *Reason for being in system- The Iron warriors took control of Acheron after the destruction of olympus. There are 4 companies currenty on Acheron the other 2 companies are located on Gearus fighting the imperium.